Lightmass Offensive
Opening shots In the opening shots of the Lightmass offensive, Alpha Squad was taking heavy casualties and running into heavy resistance from entrenched Locust forces in the city of Ephyra. While Alpha and Sgt.Kennel Squad were dealing with the Locust Horde, Colonel Hoffman was on his own mission. The Slab Since the fall of Ephyra and Landown Locust forces were scattered around the Plateau and with great lost of human life in the 14 years of war, Colonel Hoffman was forced to get fresh new recruits from the infirm, the young, and the irredeemable. Hoffman pardoned numerous criminals of all different kinds, but left Marcus Fenix to the Locust that were storming 'the slab' (Jacinto Maximum Security Prison). Lucky for Marcus, Dominic Santiago had come to rescue him from the slab and the Locust Horde, and enrolled him in Delta Squad. Resonator Delta Squad was personally ordered by Hoffman to relocate the Resonator and give support to Alpha Squad. Delta Squad then moved on the House of Sovereigns, the last known location of Alpha. Delta proceeded to eliminate several Locust hard points on the road to the House of Sovereigns, however Private Anthony Carmine was killed by a Locust sniper. Regardless Delta advanced into the House, where they came across Private Augustus Cole, and moved on to take out the Seeders that were blocking communication with high command. Alpha Squad and the Resonator were recovered; however the King Raven that was coming to extract the squads was shot down in an ambush by a horde of Drones led personally by General RAAM. Lt Minh Young Kim and several Gears were lost in the attack and the subsequent arrival of the Berserker. The road to Lethia A newly promoted Sgt.Fenix had to lead Delta Squad to the Lethia Imulsion Facility and activate the Resonator to map the Hollow. In order to get to their destination faster, Delta struck a deal with local Stranded to use a Junker (striped down APC) to get to Lethia faster. After a long and dangerous road, which was beset by both the Locust Horde and the fearsome Kryll, Delta was able to reach the Junker, save the stranded camp, and reach Lethia Imulsion Facility. The Lambent While Delta Squad were moving into the Facility they come across the previously unseen Lambent Wretchs. They proceeded to destroy them and continued deeper into the building. There they came across the remains of a small group of Stranded, and enlisted a survivor to guide them into the Hollows, were they became the first group of Humans to knowingly enter the Locust home in 14 years. The Outer Hollows Delta Squad split up and moved into deeper into the Hollows to find a perfect spot to place the Resonator. After battling several waves of Drones, Wretches, Boomers and even a Corpser, Delta located the rear exit of the Lethia Imulsion Facility, however it was guarded by the fearsome Theron Sentinels. Delta split up to attack the Therons in a pincer move. After the last of the Locust soldiers were dead, Delta activated the Resonator, and exited the Hollows. Unfortunately the Resonator had failed to map even a significant portion of the Hollows. However, Damon Baird discovered a geobot containing a near-complete map of the tunnel system, but the information came from the East Barricade Academy. East Barricade En route via King Ravens, Delta Squad came under fire. After losing another King Raven, Delta set down to find the survivors from the crash site. Although up against heavy opposition, Delta located the Seeders and destroyed them with the Hammer of Dawn. Delta then located the crashed King Raven and scared off the Stranded stripping them of their weapons. Dom and Marcus then moved into the Academy while Cole and Baird stayed for pickup to get the two surviving gears from the crash site out. Fighting off another Locust attack outside the Academy, Marcus and Dom encountered another Berserker. After killing it, Dom and Marcus moved further toward the Manor, finally finding it after taking out another gun emplacement. Baird and Cole tried to repair an APC while Dom and Marcus went to find data in the Manor. Despite heavy resistance from the Locust, JACK was able to obtain the data and all four escaped to the APC. Lightmass bomb Delta Squad quickly moved to Timgad Station, fighting off Locust troops and boarding the Tyro Pillar. However Cole and Baird were unable to get on the train. They were forced to wait for pickup from a King Raven. Marcus and Dom faced heavy opposition from another Berserker, Lambent Wretchs, and Reavers, fighting their way to the first car and finding the remains of the Gears that were guarding the Lightmass bomb. Here they encountered General RAAM, and with the help of a King Raven, were able to kill the Locust General and load the data onto the Lightmass bomb. Dom and Marcus safely got onto the King Raven and watched the Lightmass bomb drop into a lake of Imulsion. The bomb was able to destroy the Locust living in the Outer Hollows and the Kryll breeding grounds. Aftermath With the success of the Lightmass bombing, Coalition High Command were able to do much repair and have many of their Gears rest since Locust incursions in the aftermath of the attack were in low numbers and strength. However an unseen effect of the bombing was that the Riftworm was awoken by the bombing, and the head of the Kantus monks, Skorge, came up with a plan to strike back at the Humans.GoW 2 =References= Category:Battlescategory:COG military victories